Forgot I Wasn't Gay
by clovislabritania
Summary: 'Tout d'abord, j'aimerais dire, pour ma défense, que j'étais complètement saoul. Et s'il faut vraiment qu'on trouve quelqu'un à blâmer, ce sera lui. Après tout, il avait moins bu que moi.' HP/DM, UA, OS


Bonjour à tous! Me voilà avec un OS tout chaud, tout frais. C'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire à un seul chapitre. j'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Il s'agit d'un HP/DM écrit à la première personne. C'est aussi un UA.

Donc voilà, les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Tout d'abord, j'aimerais dire, pour ma défense, que j'étais complètement saoul. Et s'il faut vraiment qu'on trouve quelqu'un à blâmer, ce sera lui. Après tout, il avait moins bu que moi.

Je suis pas gay, okay? J'ai jamais été gay. Les homos, ils naissent comme ça, c'est ce qu'on me répète depuis que je suis gosse pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne faut pas que je les traite comme des lépreux. Sérieux, je suis cool avec ça. Mais je suis pas gay. Je veux dire, comme les homos naissent homos, ils savent qu'ils sont homos depuis toujours, non?

Enfin, je ne connais personne de gay, sauf peut-être mon lézard, quand j'étais môme, parce qu'il se collait bizarrement à mon autre lézard. Et comme ils étaient tous les deux des mâles, j'en ai déduit qu'il y en avait au moins un qui était gay. Enfin, j'espérais qu'ils le soient tous les deux, parce que sinon, ils devaient se sentir vraiment bizarres.

Mais ça va, hein? J'ai jamais été homophobe ou rien, c'est juste que je sais que je ne suis pas gay. Quand je suis né, j'aimais les filles. Alors normalement, je devrais encore aimer les filles. Je sais ce que vous pensez en ce moment. Je ne suis pas refoulé. Je _sais_ ce que je suis, c'est tout.

Alors, s'il s'est passé quelque chose, c'est parce que j'étais complètement saoul et puis voilà! Non, mais est-ce que j'ai l'air gay, d'abord? Je ne suis pas efféminé, je ne suis absolument pas un connaisseur de cinéma, je n'aime ni la danse, ni la chant, ni toute autre forme d'art, je ne cuisine pas, je ne lis pas de romans à l'eau de rose, je ne veux pas devenir coiffeur et je ne m'épile pas.

Les homos font tous ça, je l'ai vu sur internet. Moi, je ne suis pas comme ça, alors je ne suis pas homo. C'est pas très difficile à comprendre, nan? Alors peu importe ce que je m'apprête à raconter, je ne suis pas gay.

Il devait être à peu près trois heures du matin. Mes parents n'étaient plus à la maison depuis deux jours, parce qu'ils étaient partis en vacances dans le sud. Ils faisaient souvent ça. Partir en amoureux et me laisser derrière dans notre grande maison vide. La vie de Malfoy est parfois vraiment triste... Je n'en ai pas l'air comme ça, mais je déteste être seul. Je ne le supporte tout simplement pas. Le silence, ça m'angoisse. Je suis même prêt à parler tout seul juste pour faire un peu de bruit.

Avant de m'endormir, il m'arrive de me faire la conversation pour me relaxer. Si j'entends le vide, je panique. C'est un peu idiot, mais c'est comme ça. On a tous nos bizarreries, de toute façon, et la mienne n'est pas la pire de toutes. Toujours est-il que deux semaines tout seul dans le manoir Malfoy, ça a de quoi me mettre sur les nerfs. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'inviter mon voisin chez moi.

Maman m'avais formellement interdit d'inviter qui que ce soit à la maison, mais comme ce n'était que Harry, je crus qu'elle comprendrait. Ma mère l'adore! Elle l'aime parce qu'elle dit qu'il est plus polit que moi. Ce n'est pas vrai, hein? C'est juste qu'elle me trouve plus facile à vivre quand je suis avec lui. Je fais moins de caprices et je ne parle pas aussi fort. C'est parce que c'est mon invité à moi. Il ne faudrait pas que j'aie l'air ridicule devant lui.

Quoi que je ne m'en prive pas avec Théo. Mais Théo est spécial. Il se fout du monde entier. Franchement, qu'il voit ma mère m'engueuler devant lui, ça ne lui fait ni chaud, ni froid. Alors que Harry, ça le rend mal à l'aise. Comme je suis un bon hôte, j'évite.

Ma mère a vraiment une drôle de manière de me parler, pour une garçon de 19 ans. Il me semble qu'elle pourrait se retenir de me marcher sur les pieds lorsque j'amène Harry à la maison...

Lui et moi, on se connaît depuis qu'on a 11 ans. Il est un peu comme mon frère et je suis un peu comme le sien. Entre lui et moi, il n'y a pas vraiment de mensonges. Il est un peu comme mon confident et je suis un peu comme le sien. C'est lui qui a dit ça. Quand on était petits, on jouait souvent à des jeux vidéos dans ma chambre. J'avais déjà à l'époque une grosse télé rien qu'à moi, alors que lui, ses parents ne voulaient pas lui en acheter une. Moi, ça me convenait. Comme ça, il avait une bonne excuse pour monter se cacher avec moi dans ma chambre.

Mais nous ne sommes plus des mômes et nous avons développé des techniques beaucoup plus sophistiquées pour passer le temps, désormais. Comme _Cam2Show_. À chaque fois que j'ouvre mon portable et que nos allons sur ce site, nous nous tordons de rire. Pansy trouve que montrer votre visage à un inconnu avec la webcam est complètement débile et carrément dangereux, mais elle oublie que c'est tordant.

Nous en avons rencontrés, des mecs bizarres, Harry et moi. Des petits, des grands, des jeunes, des vieux... Mais ce qui nous intéresse, ce sont les filles. Alors là, on est servi! Une fois, y'a une nana qui nous a montré sa brassière. Harry se roulait par terre en riant et en gueulant : «elle l'a vraiment fait» pendant que moi, j'essayais de faire une capture d'écran.

Quel beau duo de losers vierges nous faisons! Ah, oui, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de préciser : nous sommes vierges. Vierges et désespérés.

Je me masturbe en moyenne trois fois par jour. Et j'en peux plus! Si seulement je pouvais coucher avec un fille... Rien qu'une. N'importe laquelle!

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, avec la belle gueule que j'ai, je n'arrive jamais à me rendre à l'acte quand je suis en couple. Et j'ai essayé de me trouver un coup d'un soir, mais rien, toujours rien! Je connais des tas de gars carrément repoussants qui ont baisé avec des dizaines de filles, alors pourquoi pas moi? Je suis super beau, je suis désespéré, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour me retrouver vite fait sous les draps d'une belle dame.

Si seulement je ne tombais pas tout le temps sur des lesbiennes. J'ai une de ces malchances! À chaque fois qu'une fille me plaît, elle finit par m'annoncer qu'elle est homo. Est-ce que c'est un genre de phrase que les filles se transmettent pour rejeter les mecs sans trop les blesser, mais assez fermement pour qu'ils n'essaient pas de revenir après ça? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi 100% des nanas que j'aborde me disent tôt au tard qu'elle aiment les femmes.

Harry non plus, n'a pas beaucoup de chance, mais c'est une tout autre affaire. Il est impotent. Ouais, ça craint. Je suis le seul au courant. Il voudrait vraiment baiser, mais pour lui, c'est impossible. Nous n'en parlons pas beaucoup, parce que c'est une source de malaises pour nous deux, mais je suis content qu'il me fasse assez confiance pour me confier quelque chose d'aussi personnel. C'est vraiment dur pour lui de ne pas être comme tout le monde. Des fois, il me demande pourquoi le sort s'acharne comme ça contre lui.

Alors ouais, nous sommes un beau duo de losers carrément en manque, alors internet est notre meilleure manière de tirer un peu de plaisir dans nos vies de merde. C'est pourquoi on joue souvent à se rendre sur _Cam2Show_ pour essayer de convaincre les filles de nous montrer leurs nichons.

Avant de nous juger trop sévèrement, sachez que nous sommes deux gars de 19 ans toujours vierges (dans le pathétique, on y va à fond) qui sommes dans l'incapacité de soulager nos besoins sexuels. Et c'est pas comme si on obligeait qui que ce soit à faire quoi que ce soit. En général, nous avons des réponses assez positives, mais nous essuyons aussi des refus hilarants.

Ce soir-là, donc, j'avais invité Harry à venir chez moi pour qu'il meuble le silence. Il avait apporter de l'alcool. Je n'aime personnellement pas boire. Je trouve ça ennuyant et désagréable. Harry, lui, il adore. Il dit qu'il réussi presque à bander lorsqu'il est saoul. Je sais que c'est pas vrai, mais je le laisse faire. Et comme j'ai 19 ans, je dois bien me bourrer une fois de temps en temps. Blaise, lui, se saoule tout le temps.

C'est sûr qu'avec une tolérance aussi médiocre à l'alcool, ça ne lui en prend pas beaucoup pour tomber dans les pommes pour le reste de la nuit.

Ce soir-là, Harry et moi avions bu un peu trop, mais pas à l'excès non plus. C'était de la bière, alors le goût me dérangeait un peu, mais ça allait. Il faisait chaud car j'avais mis le chauffage à 30 degrés dans ma chambre. Nous avions ouvert notre webcam et nous discutions avec deux filles avec un drôle d'accent qui riaient un peu mal, mais qui semblaient toutes deux en avoir une belle paire.

Harry avait mis de la musique et dansait comme un con pendant que j'usais de mes charmes pour leur faire retirer leurs vêtements. Évidemment, mon ami impotent était beaucoup plus intéressant aux yeux de ces deux bonniches rembourrées. J'étais d'ailleurs à un cheveux de les virer lorsqu'elles me proposèrent un marché.

-Dis à ton ami d'enlever son chandail et mon amie enlève le sien, souffla celle qui était la plus rousse des deux.

L'amie en question, qui était frisée comme un caniche, se mit à protester en gloussant, puis elle abdiqua et se prépara à se dévêtir.

-Harry, dis-je.

Il se tourna dans ma direction, se dandinant toujours au rythme de la musique.

-Quoi?

-Vire-moi ton haut.

-Hein, mais pourquoi?

Je lui sourie avec malice.

-Pour que je puisse mater les boules de cette nana.

Je lui désignai le fille en question.

-Allez!

Il s'exécuta en haussant les épaule. Harry n'était pas un pudique. J'avais vu son ventre des centaines de fois. Les deux bonniches crièrent en cœur en applaudissant le spectacle totalement indécent que mon ami leur offrait. Il faisait rouler ses hanches en exhibant son torse légèrement musclé aux yeux de tous.

-Okay, alors j'enlève aussi mon haut si tu fais comme ton ami, me lança la rouquine.

Je retirai mon t-shirt et le balançai à la tête d'Harry, qui s'enroula la tête dedans et fit mine de la sentir comme si sa vie en dépendant. J'éclatai de rire devant ses mimiques ridicules.

La fille rousse se retrouva elle aussi en petite tenue.

-Est-ce que tu serais capable de faire quelque chose de vraiment dingue?, demanda-t-elle en bougeant ses épaules de manière à faire bondir ses seins.

-Ouais, répondis-je de mon air le plus fendant.

-Okay. Alors si tu embrasse ton copain, je vais le faire avec mon amie.

Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de rire. C'était trop ridicule. Moi? Embrasser Harry? Mais quelle blague!

D'ailleurs, le concerné venait d'apparaître à ma droite. Il se bancha au dessus de l'écran et demanda ce qui se passait. La frisée répéta la proposition de son amie.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Draco, t'as entendu ça?

Il était hilare, tout comme moi. J'avais mal au ventre. Et là, sans avertissement, sa tête vint à toute vitesse vers la mienne. Je le vis approcher, mais je n'eus pas le temps de me décaler. Sa bouche était juste là, prête à capturer la mienne à tout moment. Et Harry semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Je retins mon souffle le temps qu'il dépose un simple, tout léger et tout chaste baiser papillon sur ses lèvres offertes. Il se redressa d'un coup, riant aux éclats. Moi, j'étais en trans.

Je n'avais presque rien senti, juste une légère pression qui m'avait paru si tendre que je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'il s'agissait de la bouche de Harry.

Dans l'écran, les deux filles de donnèrent un baiser tout à fait semblable. Est-ce que nous avions ressemblé à ça, tous les deux?

-Hey! Les gars, donnez-vous une vrai bécot et on fait pareille, okay?

Je ne répondis pas. Déjà, Harry fondait sur moi avec encore plus de force. Je sursautai au contacte de ses lèvres brûlantes. Ce baiser était très différent du premier. Je croyais que j'allais m'évanouir. Sa bouche appuyait contre la mienne sans même bouger, mais des décharges traversaient mon corps d'une drôle de manière. J'avais les mains pleines de sueur et les jambes qui tremblaient comme des feuilles.

Finalement, Harry s'éloigna de moi et se remit à rire. Il empoigna une bouteille de bière à moitié vide et prit une gorgée. Il la déposa à sa place et se remit à se trémousser plus loin.

Il me semble que les deux filles de la webcam s'embrassèrent à leur tour, mais je n'en garde aucun souvenir. Par contre, je peux revoir leur demande suivant comme si c'était il y a quelques minutes.

-Les gars, faites-nous une petite danse. Allez!

Je ne savais pas danser, mais Harry en avait envie, alors je me forçai. J'avais l'air idiot à côté de lui, qui ondulait si bien, comme si tout son corps avait été conçu juste pour ça. Ses muscle étaient luisants de sueur et son torse doré était de plus en plus moite à cause de la chaleur qui montait en flèche.

Je bougeai les épaules sans trop savoir ce qui me prenait. Les deux filles nous sifflaient et nous encourageaient pendant que j'essayais ne ne pas m'étaler sur le sol. J'avais tellement honte que j'étais prêt à mourir. Harry laissa ses mains s'égarer sur les bras. Il voulait me détendre.

-Doucement, Draco, t'es pas un robot. Là... Bouge le bassin. Ouais, comme ça.

J'avais jamais été aussi excité de toute ma vie. Est-ce que c'était normal? Harry était mon ami, pas une nana. Mais il dansait si bien, si naturellement, que j'avais envie de me laisser porter par lui.

Au travers de cet espèce de brouillard étrange dans lequel j'étais plongé, j'entendis seulement les encouragements des deux filles qui disaient :

-Un baiser! Un baiser! Un baiser! Un baiser!

Et il y avait les battements de mon cœur, qui semblaient clamer à leur tour :

-Un baiser! Un baiser! Un baiser! Un baiser!

Et cette foutue chanteuse qui disait d'une voix si sensuelle :

 _Kiss... Kiss... Kiss... Kiss..._

Je devenais fou!

Harry fit alors l'inespéré.

Il m'embrassa.

Je devrais être vraiment très ivre pour que ça me fasse autant d'effet. D'abord, j'ai officiellement perdu l'usage de la vue. Plus tard, j'ai su que c'était parce que je m'étais fermé les yeux. Mais sur le moment, c'était comme si toutes le lumières du monde s'étaient fermées ensemble. J'avais oublié mon nom. J'avais oublié cette stupide webcam qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. J'avais oublié que Harry était mon ami et mon voisin. J'avais aussi oublié que j'étais pas gay.

Ouais, c'est ça! J'avais totalement oublié! Ça explique pourquoi j'ai commis la folie de répondre au baiser. Nos lèvres étaient sellée en un contact exigeant. Je sentais contre la joue le souffle chaud de Harry. Et il y avait tout ce corps. Ces bras qui me serraient contre lui à m'étouffer. Cette bouche qui se faisait de plus en plus possessive. Et moi, j'étais au paradis.

Lorsque je sentis la langue de mon ami tenter une intrusion, je l'accueillis avec toute l'hospitalité qui me caractérise. Elle était si douce, un peu gluante, aussi, mais si tentatrice. Nos deux muscles buccales ne perdirent pas de temps et s'enroulèrent d'eux même l'un contre l'autre. J'avais chaud!

Et là, comme je prenais mon pied comme un bien-heureux, Harry s'éloigna de moi et mit fin au baiser. J'entendis les exclamations joyeuses des deux filles de la webcam. Elles avaient assisté à ce moment tellement intime... Ça me dérangeait.

-Hahahahaha! Les gars, vous êtes carrément chauds.

Harry m'entraîna jusqu'à mon portable. Il me fit asseoir sur ma chaise et s'installa à ma gauche sur la sienne en saisissant sa bouteille de bière au quart plein. Il but un peu et dit :

-Alors? On vous a offert la totale. C'est à votre tour, maintenant.

-Hahahahahaha! Ouais, okay.

Elle s'embrassèrent goulûment. Je ne mentirai pas : j'avais envie de vomir. J'espérais que je n'avais pas eu l'air de ça en embrassant Harry.

-Bravo, les filles, rit-il. Allez, est-ce qu'on peut voir vos nichons? Vos brassières ne montrent rien du tout.

Pourquoi il demandait ça, lui? C'était moi qui voulais toujours mater. Harry était plutôt du genre à ricaner en arrière. Je le fixai avec incrédulité. Je devais vraiment avoir beaucoup d'alcool dans le sang, parce que j'avais envie de l'embrasser encore une fois. J'avais encore oublié que je n'étais pas gay.

Mon ami se tourna dans ma direction. Je ne sais pas s'il remarqua mon regard empli de désir, mais il dit :

-Hey, détends-toi. Fais juste ce que tu veux. C'est bon... On est saouls et on ne se souviendra sûrement de rien demain. Laisse-toi aller, mon vieux, on s'amuse!

Sur ce, je fondis sur lui. Nos lèvres ne se joignirent pas longtemps. Juste assez pour seller un pacte silencieux. Il m'embrassa en retour, mordillant ma bouche quémandeuse et jouant dans mes cheveux blonds du bout de ses doigts. J'entendis les deux filles hurler. Au moins, nous n'étions pas les seuls à apprécier.

-Alors, vous aimer le spectacle?, gloussa Harry, les yeux pétillants.

Dieu que j'aimais ses yeux. Je ne tentai même pas de résister à la tentation et attrapai sa tête de mes deux mains. Je capturai l'une de ses paupières sous mes lèvres et l'embrassai tendrement. Puis ce fut le tour de l'autre. Qu'est-ce que je faisais? J'étais fou ou quoi?

Je crois que l'une des filles demanda à Harry d'enlever son pantalon, parce que je le découvris en boxer moulant en moins de deux. Je me demandai depuis quand il aimait ce type de sous-vêtements. Bientôt, je fus aussi délesté de mon bas. Répondant aux ordres des filles, Harry m'installa sur ses cuisse. Nous nous frottions légèrement l'un contre l'autre, mais ça n'avait rien de bien sensuel. Nous effectuions plutôt une vague parodie de relation sexuelle. Les baisers étaient vrais, eux, mais ça, c'était du vent.

Je pense que les deux filles s'en rendirent compte, car elles n'insistèrent pas. J'étais trop saoul pour me concentrer, alors je ne vis pas tout de suite que les mains de Harry m'avaient empoignées et tirées vers lui.

Je ne laissai faire, croyant avoir droit à un autre baiser, mais à la place de ça, j'eus la plus grande surprise qui soit. Nos bassins étaient désormais collés et je sentait distinctement contre moi un renflement qui ne pouvait être rien d'autre qu'une érection.

Harry bandait. Et pas qu'un peu, en plus. Il bandait entièrement. Pas juste une demie-érection. _Harry, mon Harry, était en train de bander contre moi devant une fichue webcam._ Je voulais tout arrêter. Je voulais fermer mon ordi portable et être tout seul avec Harry. Qu'est-ce que je voulais faire après ça? Aucune idée.

Je me contentai cependant de le fixer avec intensité. Il comprit et gloussa. Se penchant vers mon oreille, il murmura :

-Tu aimes ça?

Oui. La vérité, c'est que ce fut l'un des moments où je fus le plus fier de toute ma vie. Harry, mon Harry, bandait à cause de moi. J'avais vraiment oublié que je n'étais pas gay.

-Tu me trouve si beau?, taquinai-je.

Il me déroba un autre baiser. Puis encore un... Et encore... Un long et profond... Un court et vif... Un mouiller et bruyant... Toutes sortes de baisers. Moi, je me tordais de plaisir. J'avais les reins en feu et je m'étais mis à gémir. Du coin de l'oreille, j'entendais les deux idiotes qui nous encourageaient de leurs cris surexcités.

Si elles n'avaient pas été la seule excuse qui me permettait d'agir ainsi avec Harry, je ne serais débarrassé d'elles bien plus tôt. Je le voulais rien que pour moi. Je me demandai même vaguement si nous allions faire l'amour. Oh là! Je ne devais pas oublier trop longtemps que je n'étais pas gay.

Mais mon corps l'appelait. Malgré moi, j'avais envie qu'il essaie de me faire l'amour. Juste une fois, juste pour voir. J'étais sûrement curieux. Les jeunes hommes sont souvent curieux. J'avais envie de savoir comment Harry s'y prendrait. Est-ce qu'il ferait beaucoup de bruit?

Je voulais savoir si Harry grondait, s'il criait ou s'il gémissait. Je voulais savoir comment étaient ses caresses. Pressantes? Douces? Fermes? Je voulais savoir s'il faisait l'amour tout doucement ou avec fougue. Était-il de genre égoïste au lit? Non, pas avec moi. Avec moi, il serait patient, gentil et sensuel. C'était mon Harry. Il ne me ferait jamais mal. Même qu'il me ferait plaisir.

Je me mis à sourire. Lorsque Harry le remarqua, il me demanda pourquoi. J'avais déjà oublié. Je me contentai de le regarder dans les yeux et de l'embrasser légèrement. Il sourit à son tour. Qu'il était beau. Avait-il toujours été aussi beau?

-J'ai sommeil, dis-je tout bas, pour ne pas que les deux filles m'entendent.

-Pas moi!, s'exclama Harry. J'ai toutes sortes d'idées, en ce moment, et je ne crois pas pouvoir dormir dans mon état.

Il parlait de son érection. Oui, j'avais oublié qu'il était excité. Harry, mon beau Harry. Je l'avais excité.

-Je pourrais arranger ça, minaudai-je sans même m'en rendre compte.

Et lui, il ouvrit grands les yeux, incrédule. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps, je sentais sa douce chaleur m'envelopper. Si seulement je pouvais rester comme ça pour toujours...

-Eh, les gars!

Oh pitié, pas elles. Je commençais juste à me plaire, comme ça, dans les bras de mon Harry.

-Il est tard, nous allons dormir, dit l'une des pétasses.

Bon débarras!

-Okay, dit Harry en se détachant de moi.

Je me sentis si vide... Je le suivis, espérant qu'il se colle de nouveau à moi, et me penchai au dessus de lui alors qu'il disait au revoir aux deux filles. Il ferma mon ordinateur et me fit face. Ses yeux brillaient. À ce moment-là, je sus qu'il avait exactement les mêmes idées que moi.

-Tu veux faire l'amour?, me demanda-t-il.

J'avais du mal à respirer. Il n'avait pas dit : «Tu veux baiser?», mais bien : «Tu veux faire l'amour?». C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Faire l'amour... Je voulais, je voulais plus que tout. Mais en étais-je capable? J'étais bourré et épuisé. Et lui non plus ne semblait pas frais. J'allai vers lui.

Une fois je j'eus retrouvé ma place dans ses bras, nous nous mîmes à danser au rythme de la musique, qui jouait toujours. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule. Harry était très confortable. Et il sentait bon. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que j'aimais son corps à ce point.

À un moment donné, il se pencha vers moi et posa ses belles lèvres sur les miennes pour la millième fois. Nous langues ne se lassaient pas de se découvrir. Harry goûtait bon.

-Faisons l'amour, dis-je.

J'en avais envie, mais j'étais trop fatigué pour cela. Je savais que nous n'irions pas jusqu'au bout.

Il me poussa jusqu'à mon lit, qui était juste derrière moi, et me laissa y choir. Je le regardai monter sur moi. Nous étions déjà presque nus, alors il se colla à moi sans préalable. Il embrassa mon épaule offerte, puis mon cou, qu'il se mit à sucer. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, je sus qu'il avait laissé une marque. Ça m'allait bien. S'il était mon Harry, je pouvais bien être son Draco.

Il caressa mon ventre et s'attarda sur mon nombril. Ça me chatouillait. Du bout de sa langue, il achala mes mamelons. J'aimais qu'il joue avec mon corps. J'aimais qu'il frotte son érection douloureuse contre ma cuisse. Elle était de bonne taille, ce qui m'impressionna. J'avais toujours pensé que le pénis de Harry devait être tout petit, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas bander, mais je me trompais.

Si Harry m'avait fait l'amour, cette nuit-là, je n'aurais pas pu marché le lendemain. J'écartai les jambes. Je le voulais. Malgré moi, malgré tout, malgré que je ne sois pas gay, je le voulais plus que tout. Harry laissa son sexe enflé se frotter au mien. Je gémis. Non, ça ressemblait plutôt à un cris. Attendez, je criais? Depuis quand j'étais vocale, moi? Mais _bordel_ , c'était _bon_. J'ouvris la bouche un peu plus grand, à la recherche de l'oxygène qui me manquait. Je voulais le tirer contre moi, l'étreindre de toutes mes forces. Le désir le gagnait, et il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié.

-Aaannnh! Ha! Harryyyy... Enlève ce _hn!_ fichu boxer, putaiiiin.

Il se décolla brièvement de moi et s'exécuta. Oh, merde, mais elle était encore plus grosse que grosse!

-Le miens aussi, suppliai-je.

Il souleva mes jambes et fit passer le vêtement. Bien vite, il s'en débarrassa en l'envoyant contre le mur. J'étais nu devant Harry... Correction : j'étais nu devant le regard affamé de Harry. Et je voulais tellement qu'il me bouffe.

-Reviens ici, exigeai-je.

Il s'allongea de nouveau contre moi. Mmhhh... Ce qu'il était chaud, ce qu'il était doux. Ses mains s'égarèrent sur mes cuisses, coururent vers mon sexe et touchèrent prudemment mon gland. J'ouvris la bouche. J'allais encore crier. C'était sûrement l'alcool qui me faisait un tel effet.

Et lui, pour m'aider, me masturbait comme un fou. J'allais jouir. Je décidai donc de me servir de mes propres mains pour le masturber aussi. Il gronda et souffla. Il était tellement mâle, tellement sexy. Moi aussi, je grognais. Il me faisait perdre la tête. C'était le chaos, l'anarchie. Il n'y avait plus que nous deux, perdus dans nos plaisirs respectifs, à nous exciter mutuellement.

À ce moment-là, j'avais complètement oublié que je n'étais pas gay. Et ce fut encore pire lorsque j'atteignis l'orgasme. Je ne savais même plus comment je m'appelais. Mon cerveau avait plié bagages. Et Harry ne mit pas de temps à venir contre mon ventre. Il respirait si fort que les voisins devaient l'entendre. Moi, j'étais extatique.

J'avais été la première personne à faire venir Harry Potter. Ce jour était un grand jour, mais il s'annonçait tout d'abord comme une nuit. Je m'endormis en quelques secondes. Les vapeurs de l'orgasme m'y aidèrent grandement. Je crois que Harry fit pareil. Il s'installa à côté de moi et ferma les yeux.

Au matin, je nous découvris ainsi, affalés l'un contre l'autre. J'eus un instant de panique, mais je me rappelai de la veille et me dis que rien de tout ça était de ma faute, parce que j'avais simplement oublié que j'étais pas gay. Je ne bougeai que quelques minutes plus tard. Je devais m'habiller. À ma droite, je sentis un mouvement. C'était Harry. Il était éveillé et il me fixait bizarrement. Est-ce que c'était de la crainte qu'il y avait dans ses yeux?

Il ouvrit la bouche si vite que je n'eus même pas le temps d'analyser ce qu'il disait.

-Bon, alors je suppose que c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit. Je comprendrais, après ce que je t'ai fait, hier.

Ce qu'il m'avait fait?

-Hein?

-Je suis désolé, Draco. Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. Je suis désolé, je suis désolé. S'il-te-plaît, pardonne-moi. Je ne vais plus jamais te toucher, je te le promets. Draco, je suis désolé...

-Attends, là, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Ben.. Tu as deviné, non?

Deviné? Deviné quoi? Mon regard perdu répondit à sa question.

-Je suppose que je te dois la vérité, alors, soupira Harry.

Il détourna le regard.

-Je ne suis pas impotent.

-Hein? Mais... Mais oui, Harry! Tu te souviens, lorsque nous regardions les filles à poil, sur le net? Et la fois où regardé ce film de lesbiennes qui font un orgie, et... Tu n'as même pas bandé un petit peu!

-Je ne suis pas impotent, Draco, je suis gay.

«Gay», il avait dit «gay». Mon Harry était gay.

-«Gai» comme... t'es joyeux? Ou alors «gay» comme t'aimes... les mecs?

-Je suis homosexuel. Je le sais depuis très longtemps.

-Alors, hier...

-Ouais. Je suis amoureux de toi.

Mon Harry, mon beau Harry, il venait de me dire qu'il m'aimait. Il m'aimait, il m'aimait, il m'aimait, il m'aimait. Je ne devais pas me sentir aussi excité, si? Pourquoi ça me rendait aussi heureux? Je voulais juste lui répondre «moi aussi». Ça me brûlait les lèvres.

-Je comprends que tu sois troublé ou même dégoûté. C'est normal. Je ne vais plus te toucher, je m'excuse, je suis tellement désolé. Je t'ai utilisé, je sais, je suis désolé! Je ne le ferai plus. Et je ne vais plus t'aimer, je te le promets. Je vais essayer de toutes les forces, je vais me trouver quelqu'un d'autre sur qui fantasmer, je vais te considérer comme un ami, je...

-Non, ça va, dis-je sérieusement. Tu as le droit de fantasmer sur moi.

Il me dévisagea.

-Je trouve ça flatteur, trouvai-je bon d'ajouter. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu aimes de moi?

Harry était décontenancé.

-Quoi?

-Qu'est-ce qui t'attire? Je suis curieux de le savoir...

-Tu n'es pas dégoûté? Tu ne me trouves pas horrible d'être resté si proche de toi, alors que j'avais des pensés cochonnes?

-Oh, ehm, non. Alors, tu réponds à ma question?

-Attends, Draco, ce n'est pas la réaction que tu es supposé avoir! Tu dois me dire que tu me détestes et que tu ne veux plus jamais me revoir!

-Qu'est-ce qui t'excite, chez moi?

J'avoue que c'était une situation assez bizarre. Nous étions tous les deux nus, couchés face à face dans mon lit, et Harry tentait de faire un coming out dramatique.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça?, s'énerva Harry en se redressant.

Il était désormais assis. Je me mis donc à sa hauteur. Si nous n'avions pas été recouverts par mes draps, j'aurais pu voir son pénis.

-Je ne sais pas... Je suis juste curieux! Réponds-moi. Pourquoi tu m'aimes?

-Parce que... Parce que je ne sais pas! Tu es très beau, très charismatique. Tu est gentil, tu me fais rire, tu ne sais pas mentir, tu pleures seulement de l'œil droit, tu n'aimes pas tes orteils, tu manges toujours tout congelé, tu trilles tes légumes et les manges en ordre de préférence pour garder le meilleur pour la fin, tu es nul en maths, mais tu es une bête en physique (et personne ne comprend comment c'est possible), tu aimes te baigner, mais seulement quand l'eau est chaude, tu te réveilles toujours très tôt le matin pour rester allongé dans ton lit pendant au moins une heure avant de te lever, tu te douches toujours le matin, jamais le soir, tu as gardé tous tes jouets d'enfance, tu détestes halloween et tu refuses que qui que ce soit d'autre que ta mère te coupe les cheveux.

-Mais ce ne sont pas des raisons pour m'aimer!

-Pour moi, si! J'aime tout ça, et j'aime encore plus de choses, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler en ce moment.

-T'es bizarre. Mais c'est bon, ça va. C'était assez romantique, ton petit discourt, en fin de compte, alors je l'accepte. Est-ce que ça veut dire que si je te touches, ça te fait bander?

-Heu...

Je posai mes deux mains de chaque côté de son visage et le fixai droit dans les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, je baissai mon regard vers son bas ventre.

-Hm. Alors ça en prend plus pour t'exciter, hein?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Pourquoi tu parles de ça comme si c'était rien?

-Mais _c'est_ rien. Ron et Hermione étaient amis, nan? Et Ron en pinçait pour Hermione. Quand elle l'a su, est-ce qu'elle l'a repoussé parce qu'il avait eu des pensées cochonnes l'impliquant? Non! Elle a été flattée. Et pire : au final, ils sont en couple. Pourquoi je devrais avoir peur de toi? T'es pas un monstre, Harry, t'es juste gay. Si tu es gay et homophobe en même temps, je crois que tu vas être vraiment malheureux toute ta vie, alors évite de le devenir.

-Wow, Draco, je t'aime encore plus, en ce moment.

-Bien fait pour toi!, ris-je. Et t'as pas intérêt à me remplacer dans tes fantasmes, hein? Parce que je vais le savoir à notre prochaine soirée de beuverie.

J'avais dit ça pour rire, mais Harry me sembla être très sérieux, tout d'un coup.

-Ça n'arrivera pas.

-Okay, c'est bon! Ouh... J'ai faim et j'ai mal au crâne, pas toi? Je vais me laver et je te rejoins à la cuisine. Je vais faire vite. Si tu veux des vêtements, tu sais où aller.

Sur ce, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte de la chambre.

-Draco!, fit la voix outragée de Harry derrière moi. Tu es fou ou quoi? T'es complètement nu. Tu ne peux pas te promener comme ça devant moi.

Je souris en lui lançant un coup d'œil espiègle.

-C'est pour que tes fantasmes soient plus réalistes, mon choux! Je ne voudrais pas que ton imagination déforme mon corps...

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et m'éclipsai.

Me doucher se fit assez rapidement. J'avais hâte de retrouver Harry. Quand je redescendis à la cuisine, il était déjà là à m'attendre, une tasse de café à la main. Il me fixait étrangement, comme s'il voulait me manger avec ses yeux, mais je dois avouer que c'était plutôt agréable. Il était beau, alors c'était bien, qu'il me kiffe, nan? Sérieux, si j'avais été une meufe, je me serait pâmée comme une folasse! Il était là, encore tout mouillé, parce qu'il s'était douché dans la salle de bain du premier étage, dans mes vêtements trop serrés pour lui, à me dévorer des yeux...

Je ne comprends pas du tout ces mecs qui pètent les plombs quand un gars homo fantasme sur eux. Je veux dire : rien ne t'oblige à lui retourner ses sentiments ou autre. C'est valorisant de savoir que quelqu'un ne voit en toi que le plus bel Apollon que cette terre ait porté, non? Et en plus, moi, je suis déjà blond. Il ne me manque plus que le petit pagne et la lyre et me voilà l'Olympien des temps modernes! Avec un peu de chance, j'ai une jumelle féministe qui se promène dans les bois avec sa bande de chasseresses tueuses et persécute les pauvres gars qui ont la malchance de la voir se baigner nue dans un ruisseau. Regardez-moi, j'ai tout d'un vrai dieu du soleil!

Et si je suis Apollon, autant qu'Harry soit mon Hyacinthe. Bon, dans le mythe original, il serait mon amant, mais dans la version censuré, nous sommes juste amis. Et puis tant qu'un vent de l'Ouest complètement maniaque doublé d'un kidnappeur invétéré vient pas me le tuer à coup de disque, nous allons vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et il faudrait qu'on évite de jouer au freezbe, aussi... Bon, avec quelques précautions, je suis sûr qu'on réussira à lui épargner une mort douloureuse et prématurée. Okay, les risques sont de plus en plus élevés, alors peut-être que je vais abandonner mon délire grecque et revenir dans la réalité.

-Draco, t'es dans la lune?

-Hein? Ehh... Hyacinthe? Non, je veux dire, Harry...

-Bordel, t'es barjo ou quoi?

-Si t'es pédé, autant que je sois barjo, non? Comme ça, on fait bien la paire.

Harry rit brièvement. Il était de plus en plus me tendit une tasse de café.

-Merci.

-Tu as faim?, me demanda-t-il.

-C'est une invitation?

-Putain, mais j'y crois pas! Si ça continue, on va inverser les rôles. Tu seras le pédé, et moi, je deviendrai barjo.

-Correction : tu seras toujours pédé et en plus barjo, et moi, je serai juste pédé.

-Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas barjo?

-Parce que je suis riche et beau. Mes parents vont me payer un traitement et je vais redevenir nickel. Toi, tu vas juste rester complètement dingue toute ta vie.

-Ah ouais?

-Hm-mh.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est pas moi qui ai embrassé un mec tout en prétendant que je suis hétérosexuel.

-Je n'ai rien prétendu et je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais aimé. De toute façon, j'ai l'alcool comme excuse. Et j'avais oublié que tu avais un pénis. Et c'était pour voir les nénés d'une meuf! Je suis hétérosexuel et je l'assume entièrement.

-C'est vrai que c'est difficile.

-Si tu savais! Ma mère a toujours secrètement rêvé que je sois gay.

-Je ne savais pas ça, ricana Harry en buvant une gorgée de café.

-Évidemment, que tu ne savais pas! Ça n'aurait pas été un secret! Elle voulait juste m'habiller en fille et faire croire à toutes ses copines que j'étais consentant et que c'était pour découvrir ma sexualité.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport avec s'habiller en fille et être gay.

-Ma mère si. Et c'est ce que font tous les mioches homos dans les films étrangers.

-Ta mère voulait vraiment t'habiller en fille?

-Nan! Elle le faisait carrément! C'est juste qu'elle aurait aimé dire que je le faisais de mon plein gré, ce qui était complètement faux.

-T'es sûr?

-Certain. Le pire, c'était les sous-vêtements.

-Ew! Me dis pas ça.

-Je te dis pas sa déception quand j'ai commencé à avoir du poil aux jambes. Bénies soient les hormones qui nous donnent l'air d'une bande de singes d'Arctique. Plus on est touffus, plus nos mères nous fuient.

-Sérieux, Draco? T'es moins poilu qu'un bambin. Et en plus, t'es blond. C'est à peine si ça se voit. À ta place, je miserais pas sur ma toison pour prouver ma virilité.

-Tu es cruel.

-La vérité fait mal.

-Tu veux que je te montre autre chose qui fait mal?

Et déposai ma tasse de café et me jetai à ses trousses. Il lâcha la sienne sur le comptoir, et elle passa à un cheveux de se renverser, et prit ses jambes à son cou. Nous nous poursuivîmes au travers de la maison, gravissant les marches à toutes vitesse et filant d'un bout à l'autre des longs couloirs qui parcouraient toute la demeure Malfoy à la manière des tunnels étroits et inquiétants d'un labyrinthe. On se croyait presque dans un remake de _The shining_. Il manquait plus que la neige, le paternel psychopathe et les visions tout droit sorties d'un _trip_ de champignons magiques et on avait tous les ingrédients pour faire sortir Jack Nicholson d'un cercle satanique. Okay, je m'égare...

Toujours est-il que je finis par le rattraper. Je l'enlaçai étroitement, comme j'en avais l'habitude, et nous fîmes un vertigineux plongeon pour atterrir, pêle-mêle sur le sol. Nos membres étaient mélangés et nous riions comme les deux crétins que nous étions (et sommes toujours).

-Ouf! Bordel, Draco, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas autant couru.

-Eh bien moi, je fais de l'exercice à tous les jours.

-Menteur!

Il avait raison.

Je suis plutôt du genre paresseux, mais ça, personne n'est supposé le savoir.

 _Driiiiiiiing! DRIIIIIIIIIG!_

-Téléphone, Draco.

-Je sais, dis-je en me levant.

Je marchai rapidement jusqu'au combiné et décrochai le téléphone.

-Allo?

- _Draco Malfoy, espèce de salope, tu ne réponds plus sur ton portable?_

 _-_ Théo? Pourquoi tu m'appelles? Ne me dis pas que c'est encore à propos de cette histoire d'accompagnateur pour ce soir. Je ne viendrai pas avec toi à cette fête.

Harry me fixait de son petit regard rieur que j'aimais tant.

-Même que je ne viendrai pas du tout. Je n'en ai pas envie depuis le début!

- _Pourquoi? Ça va être marrant! Pansy y va, elle._

 _-_ Alors demande-lui de t'accompagner.

- _Elle est déjà avec Millicent. Je ne veux pas être tout seul, moi._

-Je ne suis pas ton ami de substitution. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire, qu'elle aille à la fête avec Millicent? L'important, c'est qu'elle y sera, non? Tu pourras toujours parler avec elle sur place.

 _-Non, justement. Tu sais très bien ce qui arrive, lorsque ces deux-là sont ensemble. Elles se transforment en duo de putes professionnelles. Et je ne veux pas me retrouver tout seul pendant qu'elles draguent tout ce qui bouge comme la dernière fois._

-Je. Ne. Vais. Pas. Venir. Quelle partie de cette phrase tu ne comprends pas?

- _Tu peux emmener ton Harry avec toi!_

-Ne mêle pas Harry à cette histoire.

Le concerné leva la tête dans ma direction, le regard plein de questions.

-Vous parlez de moi?, fit-il.

-Non. C'est Blaise, qui veut aller à cette stupide fête chez Cédric...

-Ah oui, j'ai été invité aussi. Tu veux y aller avec moi?

Comment dire non à ça?

-Okay...

Je me ressaisis.

-Ehm... Théo, c'est bon, je vais être là avec Harry.

- _Génial! Alors on se retrouve là-bas à huit heures?_

-Okay.

 _-À tantôt, mon lapinou._

-Crève.

Je raccrochai.

-J'en reviens pas... Je ne voulais pas y aller, grinçai-je en me tournant dans la direction de Harry.

Il ne bougeait pas d'un poil, toujours avec cette expression adorable sur le visage. Bordel, pourquoi je n'avais jamais vu à quel point il était beau, hein? Il fallait vraiment être aveugle!

-Alors pourquoi t'as accepté?, demanda mon ami. T'avais qu'à dire non.

-C'est toi qui m'a forcé!, accusai-je.

Il ricana et s'avança vers moi.

-Tu me cherches ou quoi? T'as envie de te battre?

-Mhmmm, fis-je. Peut-être que oui... Peut-être que non...

Ce fut à son tour de s'élancer à ma poursuite. Je détallai comme un lapin, m'enfonçant à nouveau à l'intérieur de l'immense labyrinthe qu'était la demeure Malfoy.

0O0

-Dracoooo... Relaxe, il ne a va pas se faire manger.

Je sifflai de plus belle.

-Non, mais tu m'as vu son regard? C'est clair que si elle ne va pas le manger, ça ne l'empêche pas d'en avoir foutrement envie

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Il est un jeune homme consentant. Il va prendre son pied, elle va prendre son pied. Il n'y a pas de mal à ça.

J'avalai une autre gorgée de ma bière. Théo, qui avait une tolérance légendaire à l'alcool, picolait avec moi depuis plusieurs heures sans avoir ne serait-ce que des rougeurs aux joues. Devant nous, Harry était en train de tenter de repousser les avances d'une nana de la manière la plus subtile possible. Enfin, j'espérais que ce soit ça, parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'air sur le point de la remballer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait? Il était gay, oui ou non?

-Je n'aurais jamais dû venir à cette fête.

-Oh, je t'en pris, dit Théo. Ça fait au moins vingt fois que tu le répètes. Arrête de faire ton chelou et profite des gonzesses.

-Pas envie.

La musique était trop forte, je n'aimais pas l'odeur et la bière goûtait la merde.

-J'aurais dû rester cher moi.

-Mais nan! Regarde celle-là, à côté du mec aux cheveux bleus. Elle est sexy, non? Allez, va la voir.

-Je l'ai déjà approchée, imbécile! C'était la semaine dernière.

Théo se gratta la dessus de la tête.

-Ah ouais? J'm'en souviens plus. Mais t'as pas couché avec elle, si?

-Elle est lesbienne!

-Encore? Putain, t'as pas de chance, toi.

-C'est peut-être parce que tu me conseilles toujours d'aller voir des filles qui se révèlent être les brouteuses de minettes.

-Ne parle pas comme ça. C'est homophobe!

-Je ne suis pas homophobe. Je dis la vérité, et puis voilà.

-De manière condescendante. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si c'était un de tes amis, qui état homo, hein? Et si moi, j'aimais les mecs? Pire : et si ton _Harry_ aimait les mecs? Tu ferais moins le malin, c'est moi qui te le dis.

-T'en sais rien.

-Toi non plus.

-Si, je sais.

-Okay. Lequel de tes amis est homo?

Je pinçai les lèvres. Putain, l'alcool m'en faisait trop dire.

-Attends, t'es sérieux, là?, fit Théo, estomaqué. Y'a vraiment quelqu'un qui est homo et je ne le sais pas? C'est l'un de nos amis?

Je ne répondis pas.

-Qui c'est?

-Je ne vais pas te le dire. C'est un secret.

-C'est Pansy?

-Non! Pourquoi je serais au courant de son orientation sexuelle?

-Je sais pas, moi. Qui, alors?

Je le fixai sans dire un mot. Il fit de même. La musique était la seule à rompre le silence qui s'était installé entre nous. Les notes d'électro emplissaient la salle, poussant les autres à danser comme des malades. Il faisait chaud. Ou alors, c'était moi qui avait chaud.

 _Yeah she was such a mystery_

 _Ya I was nine and she was seventeen_

 _When she was looking out for me_

 _I would pretend she was my summer fling_

Théo ouvrit la bouche. Bordel, il avait les yeux tellement écarquillés. Il me fixait comme si je venais de lui annoncer la fin du monde, ou alors quelque chose d'encore pire, je ne sais pas quoi, comme si j'étais enceint, teins! Et il porta ses deux mains à sa bouche.

-Non... fit-il. Draco, c'est une blague? Non...

 _Heard your name in every love song_

 _That the radio played_

 _Well that was many years ago_

 _How would you see me now I've grow up_

 _Given up my video games_

 _Baby girl I'd like to know_

-Depuis quand?, demanda-t-il.  
Je ne compris pas tout de suite où il venait en venir avec cette question. Mon cerveau était en pause café. Ou alors, il avait fait ses valises et était parti en Floride.

 _Oh Penelope, where are you now?_

 _I'm old enough to take you out_

 _So call me up, lets start this now_

 _Penelope, let me take you out_

La voix du chanteur se tue et les notes électroniques reprirent le dessus, provoquant l'euphorie chez les danseurs qui bougeaient à quelques mètres de nous.

-Draco, t'es vraiment gay?

Théo se pencha dans la direction.

-Quoi?, m'exclamai-je. Mais quand est-ce que je t'ai dit un truc pareil? Je ne suis pas gay. Je n'ai jamais été gay. Pourquoi je serais gay? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?

-Oh, eh... Je sais pas.

Je baissai les yeux. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je réagissais comme ça.

-Mais en vrai, tu l'es, hein?, continua Théo.

-Non!

Sans m'en rendre compte, mon regard glissa vers Harry, qui bougeait en cadence au son de la musique. Théo se tourna vers lui, puis vers moi, et encore vers lui, et une dernière fois vers moi.

-LUI? Tu kiffes _Harry_? Wow... Alors là, je ne l'ai pas vu venir.

Je me tortillai les mains nerveusement.

 _I wonder if she would remember me_

 _She's twenty-six I'm turning eighteen_

 _I wonder if she's still so heavenly_

 _I gotta fond her, I'll do anything_

-On s'en embrassés, hier, lâchai-je.

-QUOI?

-Ouais, je ne m'y attendais pas non plus.

-Qui a embrassé qui?

-Eh... Je sais, pas, les deux en même temps, je suppose.

-Alors Harry aussi, est gay?

-Ouais, il me l'a dit, ce matin.

-Et toi?

-Moi? Je ne suis pas gay. Hier, nous étions saouls, alors ça ne compte pas.

 _'Cause I still hear your name in every love song_

 _That the radion plays_

 _My heart is a fucking stereo_

 _How would you see me now I've grow up_

 _Given up my video games_

 _Baby girl I'd like to know_

-Draco, un mec qui embrasse un autre mec est ou alors gay, ou alors bi, même s'il est saoul en le faisant. Alors, vous vous êtes embrassés deux fois? Trois?

-J'ai pas compté.

-PUTAIN. Et c'est tout? Vous avez rien fait d'autre, hein?

Me me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

 _Oh Penelope, where are you now?_

 _I'm old enough to take you out_

 _So call me up, lets start this now_

 _Penelope, let me take you out_

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?, répéta Théo. Ne me dis pas que vous avez...

-Non! On s'est juste touchés. Nous n'avons pas baisé, okay?

-Putain...

-Nous avions beaucoup trop bu. Ça ne serait jamais arrivé en temps normal!

 _Oh Penelope, where are you now?_

 _I'm old enough to take you out_

 _So call me up, lets start this now_

 _Penelope, let me take you out_

-Draco, tu ne peux pas accuser tout le temps l'alcool pour tout ce que tu fais.

-Mais je n'ai jamais été attiré par les mecs. Je ne suis pas gay!

-T'as le droit d'être comme tu es, bordel. Je ne vais pas te repousser parce que tu as fait des trucs avec un mec...

-Ce qui s'est passé entre Harry et moi ne veut rien dire, okay? J'ai essayé, et maintenant, c'est bon. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser quelque chose comme ça se reproduire.

-Alors tu n'es pas attiré par Harry?

-Non!

 _I'll sit forever, hope you show up soon_

 _I miss the fantasy of me and you_

 _I wrote this song wishing you'd show your face_

 _At the slightest hope you'd hear me_

 _say your name_

 _Oh Penelope, where are you now?_

 _I'm old enough to take you out_

 _So call me up, lets start this now_

 _Penelope, let me take you out_

Théo me saisit les épaules et me força à me tourner dans la direction de Harry, qui était toujours occupé à danser. Il avait les yeux fermés et il bougeait comme si son corps était possédé. Tous ses muscles se tendaient par intermittence. Il avait la peau couverte de sueur luisante.

 _Oh Penelope, where are you now?_

 _I'm old enough to take you out_

 _So call me up, lets start this now_

 _Penelope, let me take you out_

J'avais les jambes qui fourmillaient. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez moi. Il y avait forcément un problème. Ouais, un gros problème. Pourquoi je n'arrivais plus à respirer? Tiens, je retenais mon souffle. Il faisait chaud. Il faisait brûlant! Je devais être en enfer. Ou alors au paradis, qui sait? Après tout, Harry était juste là, en train de danser. Je l'avais vu faire des centaines de fois, mais jamais je ne l'avais regardé avec autant d'attention. Jamais je n'avais pris le temps de détailler son corps comme je le faisais à ce moment-là.

 _Oh Penelope, where are you now?_

 _I'm old enough to take you out_

 _So call me up, lets start this now_

 _Penelope, let me take you out_

Bientôt, la chanson laissa entendre ses ultimes notes. Les danseurs se clamèrent, attendant la prochaine. Harry se passa les deux mains dans les cheveux. Ils étaient humides et bouclaient sur ses tempes. Si seulement je pouvais glisser mes doigts sur eux.

C'est à ce moment-là que la chanson suivante débuta. Le rythme rapide eut tôt fait de redonner à mon Harry l'envie irrésistible de bouger.

 _Mm, I want you in my bed in a minute flat_

 _Let's hit the backseat of your cherry Cadillac_

 _I bet you never guessed_

 _Or came prepared for this_

 _I like your bow-tie, glasses on your eyes_

J'allais éjaculer dans mon pantalon. Cette fois-ci, s'en était trop. La chanteuse avait raison, je n'étais vraiment pas préparé pour un truc pareil. Il était là à sautiller, à bouger ses hanches. Ce n'était pas légal de danser comme ça!

 _You better push that gear down to the fifth_

 _And hit that gas pedal with a hell of a kick_

 _I wanna feel the heat_

 _Your tires grip that street_

 _I like your straight-A style_

 _Can't wait another mile_

Je vis double. Théo, qui me maintenait toujours par les épaules, se pencha vers moi pour voir quelle était l'expression de mon visage.

-Draco? Oh mon Dieu, tu vas le violer! Regarde-toi, t'es carrément excité.

-Je sais... Mais il a une de ces manières de danser...

 _Whoa, the world ain't ending, but it might as well be_

 _Whoa, I'll rock you like the sea_ _Buildings ain't crumblin', but they might as well be_

 _Whoa, so let's not think and just_

Harry faisait-il exprès pour avoir l'air aussi languissant?

-Draco, t'es vraiment sûr que t'es pas gay?

-De moins en moins...

-Ouais, c'est ce que je me disais.

 _Move like you stole it_

 _Move, hurry_

 _Move like you stole it_

 _Make your move on me_

Ce fut le coup de grâce, la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Je craquai au moment où Harry se retrouva dos à moi et se mit à faire bouger son derrière de manière plus que subjective. Je me levai et me joignis à lui sur la piste de danse. Théo me regarda faire sans rien dire. Je devinais déjà le genre d'expression qui devait être affichée sur son visage.

-Hey!, fit Harry avec un sourire immense sur les lèvres, lorsqu'il remarqua ma présence.

Je ne lui répondis pas, et me mis à danser tout contre lui. Mes mains s'égarèrent sur ses bras.

 _Make your move on me_

J'avais envie de l'embrasser. Non, j'avais envie de beaucoup plus que ça. Harry, mon Harry, je ne voulais à nouveau juste pour moi. Et toutes sortes d'idées complètement débiles me traversèrent la tête en même temps. Je devais avoir oublié où nous étions, parce que ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre de danser, et encore moins de cette manière-là. Pourtant, je le fis. Je n'étais pas gêné par les regards ahuris posés sur moi.

Harry, lui, se prêtait au jeu. Il se colla encore plus à moi. Nous avions les yeux fermés et tous nos autres sens en alerte. Je pouvais presque entendre les battements de son cœur. Ou alors c'était le rythme de la chanson. Je n'étais plus sûr de rien.

 _I see your hands start tremblin' when I touch you there_

 _I watch your jaw drop open with an eager stare_

 _I'll be your dream tonight_

 _Your wish has come to life_

 _Don't wanna change my mind_

 _So don't you take your time_

Est-ce que je devenais fou? Mes mains étaient affamé traçaient des sillons enflammés sur la peau déjà brûlante de Harry. Pris dans un tourbillon de sensations inédites, je ne me rendis pas tout de suite compte que plusieurs personnes avaient sorti leurs téléphones cellulaires et nous filmaient en sifflant et en riant.

J'étais fébrile. Les fesses de Harry étaient rondes et fermes dans mes mains. Et mes lèvres contre la peau de son cou le dévoraient comme s'il avait été le plus délicieux morceau de chair qui soit. Son pouls contre ma bouche ne m'excitait que d'avantage.

 _Whoa, the world ain't ending, but it might as well be_

 _Whoa, I'll rock you like the sea_ _Buildings ain't crumblin', but they might as well be_

 _But they might as well be_

 _But they might as well be_

 _But they might as well, might as well, might as well, might as well..._

 _Whoa, so let's not think and just_

Tout mon corps se crispa. J'avais définitivement perdu le contrôle. La passion et le désir se mélangeaient en moi. Et Harry ne faisait rien pour m'aider à me calmer.

 _Move like you stole it_

 _Move, hurry_

 _Move like you stole it_

 _Make your move on me_

La tensions montait en flèche. Je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux, mais je me rendis compte que je n'y voyais absolument rien. Il n'y avait plus, autour de moi, que des silhouettes mouvantes colorées qui ondulaient en cadence. Mais en baissant les yeux, je rencontrai ceux, d'un vert éblouissant, de Harry. Il semblait me supplier du regard.

 _You better do it like the sky just caught on fire_

 _Take me in your arms_

 _Ring the alarm_

Tout devint rapide, frénétique. Mes lèvres se ruèrent sur celles de Harry. Et le baiser que nous échangeâmes fut des plus exigeant.

 _Move on, move on, move on me_

 _Better get your move on like you stole something_

Je devais me battre pour respirer. À ma grande surprise, ce fut lui qui prit le contrôle à partir de ce moment-là. Il immobilisa mon corps avec ses deux mains, m'obligeant à me soumettre à sa volonté. Et Dieu que j'en avais envie.

Nos langues de découvrirent encore et encore, encouragées par les cris amusés des autres danseurs, qui s'étaient légèrement éloignés pour nous laisser, à Harry et à moi, l'espace nécessaire à nos ébats. Si seulement j'avais pu le déshabiller... Mais la chanson prit fin. Ce fut comme le calme après la tempête. Tous nous dévisagèrent, leurs portables braqués sur nous.

Je n'avais pas honte. Je n'étais même pas embarrassé. Mais Harry, lui, était rouge comme un sac de chips Doritos saveur nacho, c'est à dire vraiment très rouge. C'est là que Théo se mit à nous applaudir. Il fut vite imité par le reste de l'assemblée. Tous sifflèrent, rirent et nous gueulèrent des «encore» tonitruants.

Je ne put m'empêcher de me joindre à l'hilarité générale, et ce fut pareil pour Harry. Tout le monde avait beaucoup trop bu pour contenir des éclats de rire hystériques qui s'échappaient d'entre leurs lèvres.

0O0

Lorsque je me réveillai, je tentai de toutes mes forces de me souvenir de ce que j'avais fait la veille, mais... Rien. Attendez, oui, j'avais embrassé Harry sur la piste de danse.

Et après ça... Hm... Allez savoir. Je ne savais plus du tout. J'avais définitivement trop bu. Donc je sursautai en me rendant compte que je n'étais ni dans mon lit, ni même chez moi. Surtout : je n'étais pas seul. Tout autour que moi, éparpillés comme des naufragés sur une plage de sable blanc, les ivrognes assommés par les vapeurs de l'alcool pionçaient, ronflaient...

Mes yeux explorèrent les alentours à la recherche de Harry. Évidemment, la première chose à laquelle je pensais en me réveillant dans un lieu inconnu était mon cher et tendre. Mon investigations ne dura pas très longtemps, puisque je trouvai mon trésor juste à côté de moi, somnolant et bien-heureux. J'entourai sa taille de mes bras en un geste possessif. Il était à moi, après tout.

-Draco, tu es réveillé? Ah, tiens, Harry ne dormait pas tant que ça, finalement. Ou alors, c'était moi qui venait de le tirer de son sommeil. Il avait désormais les yeux grands ouverts et fixés dans les miens. Je me sentis comme dans ces films à l'eau de rose, quand le protagoniste femelle attend juste que le mâle ne se décide à l'embrasser. Mais voilà, cela n'arriva jamais, parce que nous étions au lendemain d'une fête qui avait sué l'alcool et Harry et moi avions tous deux un goût fort amère dans la bouche.

S'il avait fallu que nous échangions notre salive, je ne garantie pas les vertus gastronomiques qu'aurait eu notre baiser. C'est donc d'un accord à la fois muet et mutuel que nous décidâmes de nous éloigner légèrement l'un de l'autre. Je me levai avec peine.

-Alors, bien dormi?

-Je ne m'en rappelle plus. Harry étouffa un ricanement. En observant à nouveau le décor autour de moi, je me souviens un peu mieux de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions.

-Je me sens sale et je pue, dis-je.

-Moi aussi, approuva Harry. Il était déjà debout à son tour.

-Et j'ai faim, ajouta-t-il.

-Tu sais où est Théo?

-Il est parti hier soir. Tu ne t'en souviens pas?

-Je ne me souviens de rien.

Petit mensonge. Le regard de Harry s'assombrit. Je savais que c'était cruel, mais je me sentais un peu embarrassé. Et j'allais bientôt lui dire que je me souvenais de nos baisers, mais un ronflement sonore m'en dissuada. Je voulais être seul avec Harry pour parler de tout ça. Après tout, c'était vraiment bizarre, pour moi. Je ne suis pas gay, vous vous rappelez?

-Tu viens, allons en bas, dis-je en saisissant le bras de Harry.

Il me suivit jusqu'à l'escalier, que nous descendîmes en vitesse. En bas, il y avait la cuisine. Et dans la cuisine, il y avait Pansy et Blaise, qui étaient occupés à boire du café. Lorsque nous fîmes notre arrivée, tous deux nous sifflèrent en ricanant. Blaise nous servit de café et nous proposa des pancakes.

C'est lorsque nous fûmes assis et occupés à dévorer notre petit-déjeuner que Pansy se décida à lâcher la bombe.

-Alors, les gars, vous vous êtes bien amusé, hier soir?

-Ouais, répondis-je avec un petit air embarrassé.

Harry répondit pareillement.

-Vous êtes ensemble, oui ou non?

J'avalai ma salive. Merde, je n'avais pas envie de répondre à ça. Comme si nous avions eu le temps d'y penser ou d'en discuter ensemble...

-Nous n'avons pas encore abordé le sujet, fis-je.

Et Harry me dévisagea en haussant les sourcils au maximum.

-Hey! Tu m'as dit que tu ne te rappelais de rien!

-De rien _après_ ça. Mais je me rappelle de ce que nous avons fait.

-Espèce de sale petit menteur hypocrite...

Harry disait ça, mais il n'avait pas du tout l'air en colère, au contraire. Pansy, quand à elle, nous observait en souriant de manière plutôt malicieuse.

-Bon, je vais aller voir si les autres sont réveillés, nous informa Blaise en sortant de la cuisine.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise.

-Okay, alors parlons-en, dit Harry avec fermeté. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous et c'est la deuxième fois. Est-ce que tu vas encore mettre ça sur le dos de l'alcool, ou alors tu vas me donner une réponse claire?

-Tu me demandes si je veux être avec toi ou tu me demandes si je suis prêt à avouer que je suis fou amoureux de toi depuis des lustres, mais que je ne me l'avoue pas? Parce que la deuxième option est sacrément narcissique.

-Il se peut que je sois narcissique, siffla Harry. -Okay, alors je vais te dire la vérité : je ne sais pas. Ouais, je sais, tu n'es pas content. Mais comment tu veux que je te donne la réponse claire que tu espères si je ne la connais pas?

-Draco Malfoy, je te déteste. Est-ce que tu as une petite idée à quel point ce que tu dis est idiot?

Pansy hocha la tête et ajouta :

-Je suis d'accord avec Harry.

-Merci.

-Mais les gars, je ne suis pas gay!

Mauvaise réponse. Pansy éclata de rire. Et Harry se renfrogna de plus belle.

-Si tu veux mon avis, Draco, réussit à dire Pansy entre deux respirations, t'avais pas l'air très hétéro hier soir.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi opposer à ça. Okay, j'avais embrassé Harry (encore), mais nous n'avions pas baisé! Ce n'était pas un simple bécot et une petite branlette qui allaient changer mon orientation sexuelle.

-Harry, je suis désolé, mais je te vois toujours comme mon ami. Tu sais, l'alcool peut parfois nous faire faire des trucs, et...

-C'est bon, me coupa mon ami. J'ai compris. Mais je vais te dire une chose : hier, tu savais ce que je ressentais pour toi. Tu m'as fait ces trucs en sachant que moi, j'espérais plus. Mais tu as raison, l'alcool t'as embrouillées les idées. Et à moi aussi. Alors faisons un pacte, d'accord? Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point c'est dur pour moi de te regarder comme avant après tout ce que tu m'as fait. Cht! J'ai pas fini! Alors, voilà... Tu ne vas plus jamais me toucher de cette manière. Plus _jamais_. Et si quelque chose comme ça devait se reproduire, je te demanderais de penser sérieusement aux conséquences de tes actes. La prochaine fois que tu vas m'embrasser, Draco, ce sera après ta déclaration d'amour.

-Hein?

-SI TU NE M'AIMES PAS, NE ME TOUCHE PAS, C'EST BIEN COMPRIS?

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il s'énerve comme ça, je devais bien l'avouer.

-Je ne suis pas un jouet, continua Harry. Je ne suis pas _ton_ jouet. Tu ne peux pas me donner de faux espoirs et tout réduire à néant le lendemain. Ça fait deux fois de suite, Draco. Je ne vais pas survivre à une troisième. Ça t'amuse de me briser le cœur?

-Non!

J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Est-ce que j'avais le droit?

-Alors arrête!

Il était beau, pas vrai? Ouais, il était très masculin... S'il avait été du genre androgyne, j'aurais peut-être pu accepter plus facilement qu'il soit de mon goût, mais là, non. Harry était homme, encore plus homme que moi. Plus baraqué, plus viril, plus fort...

Est-ce que c'était normal que j'aime ça? Est-ce que c'était normal que je veille l'embrasser? Mais si je le faisais, je devais lui dire que je l'aimais. C'était vrai. Oui, je l'aimais. Attendez... Je l'aimais? Peut-être bien que oui en fin de compte. Mais je n'étais pas gay. Alors comment je pouvais l'aimer et ne pas être gay en même temps? Si seulement Harry avait été un fille! Ou si au moins, il avait ressemblé à une fille. Mais alors, il n'aurait plus été Harry. Or, j'aimais le Harry mâle. Avec sa voix mâle, son corps mâle et tout le reste.

Putain qu'il était beau! Putain que j'avais envie de lui! Là, tout de suite. Je ne voulais pas réfléchir. Ça m'engageait à trop. Moi, je voulais faire simple. Pourquoi Harry devait me parler d'amour? Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit question d'amour. J'aimais mon Harry comme il était, je ne voulais pas qu'il change, que les choses entre nous changent. Et si on était ensemble? Les choses allaient être comment? Nous allions faire l'amour? Non, il ne fallait pas que je pense à ça.

J'allais me faire peur. Harry voudrait peut-être être par dessus. Et moi, alors? Je le prendrais dans le cul? Attendez un peu, mais pourquoi ça m'excitait de penser à ça? Bordel, je bandais! Quel garçon hétérosexuel bandais en s'imaginant la bite de son meilleur ami entre ses fesses? Et si j'étais gay? Ou alors en partie gay... Peut-être juste à moitié. Ouais, je pouvais accepter d'être à moitié gay.

-Draco? Est-ce que tu m'entends? Je ne veux plus jamais que tu me tou-

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'avais pris. Je venais d'admettre mon désir pour Harry et voilà que je lui sautais dessus. Carrément! Je lui agrippais les épaules et je fondais sur sa bouche entrouverte. Elle semblait si bien s'offrir à moi. Elle était sucrée, aussi. Elle goûtait le sirop. Lui, n'arrivait même pas à me repousser. La surprise de figeait, mais pas pour longtemps.

Il me repoussa vivement, comme si je l'avais brûlé. Moi, blessé, m'éloignai de lui à contre cœur. Pansy nous regardait avec des yeux ronds comme ses pancakes.

-Draco! Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire?, gueula Harry. Si tu ne l'aimes pas, ne me tou-

Cette fois, ce fut me main qui coupa la parole à mon ami. J'avalai ma salive avant de me lancer.

-Tu es plutôt beau gosse et tu me fais rire assez souvent. Tu es plus matinal que moi et tu te couches plus tôt, aussi. Tu parles en dormant, et c'est sans compter que tu ronfles. Tu détestes les asperges, tu es le seul être humain que je connaisse qui est capable de manger des choux de Bruxelles, tu mélanges toujours tout ce qui est dans ton assiette pour goûter à tous tes aliments en même temps, tu chantes sous la douche et tu utilises le gel douche de ta mère. Quand tu pleures, tes yeux deviennent complètement rouges, on dirait que tu fais une réaction allergique. Tu es une bête en maths, mais tu es nul en physique, tu parles en mangeant, tu laisses ta mère choisir tes fringues, quand tu parles de quelque chose qui te passionne, tu lèves les yeux au ciel et tu te mets à déblatérer comme un con, tu as peur des clowns, tu adores noël, tu as une sacrée dent sucrée, tu aimes les chiens plus que les chats, tu dessines des petites étoiles dans tes cahiers de note et tu fais un vœux à chaque fois qu'il est 11h11.

Un long silence suivit ma petite tirade. Harry resta là à me regarder comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre. Puis, tout à coup, sans prévenir, il me sourit et m'administra un énorme smack sur les lèvres.

-Draco, tu deviens romantique, dis donc...

Je souris contre sa bouche. J'étais assez fier de l'effet que j'avais produit sur Harry.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer?, demanda Pansy. Je lui jetai un regard et me préparai à répondre, mais Harry me devança.

-C'était sa déclaration d'amour.

* * *

Et voilà! Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Alors, pour les droits d'auteurs, voici les deux chansons que j'ai utilisées:

*Zak Waters - Penelope (Gummy Remix)

*Zz Ward - Move like u stole it (Paul Oakenfold Remix)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. ^^


End file.
